


4. Snowglobe

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale finds a snowglobe.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	4. Snowglobe

“What are you doing, angel?“ asked Crowley when he caught his partner sitting behind his desk and just staring at something the other being couldn’t see.  
“I found this old snowglobe in the backroom and, well...” Aziraphale said and then trailed off before turning his chair around so he could face Crowley while talking.  
“And?” the demon raised his eyebrow.  
“You’re going to laugh at me,” Aziraphale frowned.  
“I won’t,” promised Crowley.   
He was now able to see the object. It was a medium sized snowglobe with a rather corny winter landscape inside. Definitely the kind of thing he would mock someone else over, but not his angel. Crowley had grown used to Aziraphale’s oddity and in fact found it quite sweet most of the time.   
But the other being still thought he would be ridiculed over it, even knowing Crowley as well as he did. That was strange.  
What ridiculously adorable idea is it this time?  
Before Crowley could say the last line aloud, Aziraphale started speaking without being asked.  
“I was just thinking about how magical winter and especially Christmas used to be so much more magical just a few centuries ago,” Aziraphale gave a nostalgic smile.  
“Aziraphale, you’re a literal angel,” smirked Crowley. “One of the magical things the humans associate with this holiday.”  
“I know, but I just... I really liked the nineteenth century celebrations, you know?” Aziraphale explained. “People used to be so humble back then... And there was so much more snow. Actually white snow, may I add, and not the muddy goo the cars turn it to nowadays.”  
Crowley didn’t completely share the angel’s sentiment, but he still understood where the thoughts were coming from. Even the ever-modern demon must admit that the smoking chimneys and laughing children playing with each other in the snow had something about it that central heating and Christmas-themed updates of mobile games can’t quite match or replace.  
“And I was just thinking... I would love to spend at least one more Christmas like that. You understand, dear?”  
Crowley moved a few steps closer to Aziraphale in order to observe the scene in the snowglobe properly.   
There was a small wooden cottage with a chimney, just the dark smoke coming out of it was missing. In front of the cottage, a girl and a boy were building a snowman together. Both children were buddled up in thick coats. The snowglobe was as detailed as to even show the blush on their cheeks.  
It was something that Crowley would call nothing but a corny junk any other time. But now, as Aziraphale was talking about his love for old-time Christmas, he couldn’t help but see the appeal in it. Sort of.  
“Yeah, I think I get what you mean,” he nodded to Aziraphale’s surprise. “And you know what?”  
“What?” Aziraphale asked.  
“I think that there may still be a few places like that somewhere,” Crowley mentioned and watched Aziraphale's face lit up. “You know, some of the humans enjoy feeling like they travelled a few centuries back, too. Doesn’t really make sense to me as they haven’t lived through those times but whatever...”  
Aziraphale looked at him expectantly and Crowley realised he got carried away.  
“Yeah, so... I think some of them run places like that. You can pay to live there for a few days. For the experience, y'know.”  
“Could you look on the internet?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Things like that are usually booked pretty far ahead of time but I could try to find something for maybe next year,” Crowley suggested almost despite himself.  
But the way Aziraphale beamed at him was worth all the suffering involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Raechem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechem/profile) for betareading.


End file.
